Love at first sight
by Under The Stars In A Dream
Summary: Nina and Fabian fall for each other! But what happens when secrets unravel? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am starting a new story but different show, House of Anubis. Fabien and Nina stories! This has nothing to do with the secret and Joy thing.

Fabian's POV

I love the way she smiles. Her laugh is so joyful. Her eyes god those eyes! Nina Martin I am falling deeply in love with you.

What am I saying I've only known her for a week, Who am I kidding I love her. But she doesn't feel the same way, I think.

Nina's Diary

He's a little geek sheik. He's sweet smart, nice, kind. And they way he looks at me drives me insane! I truly am in love with him! I just don't want to embarrass myself.

Nina's POV

In the morning

"Good morning, Fabian"-Nina

"Good morning beautiful eyes"-Fabian

"So my eyes are beautiful"-Nina

Fabian smiled at Nina and started to stutter. Nina thought it was cute how he stuttered.

"Morning"-Mick

"Morning Boo"-Amber

"Amber don't call me Boo"-Mick

"Fine. Morning Micky Mouse"-Amber

"Sorry Babe but that name is already taken"-Mick

"Fine then, good morning Babe"-Amber

Nina and Fabian began to laugh

"It's always fun to watch Mick and Amber argue"-Fabian whispered

"More than you know"-Nina

"Whisper, whisper. Fabian why are you friends with her"-Patricia

"Because she's nice funny smart sweet and cut"-Fabian

Fabian didn't realize what he said out loud. Even worse he kinda yelled it

"Gross you fancy her"-Patricia said as she walked away

"You have a crush on me"-Nina

"Umm. Uhh"-Fabian

"It's okay I like you to"-Nina

Fabian had a huge smile on face. They both leaned in and kissed. Nina moved her hands around Fabian's neck and Fabian moved his hands around Nina's waist

"Aww"-Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara, and Trudy

Nina and Fabian pulled away quickly and both blushed

"What's going on"-Victor


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing"-Trudy

Fabian and Nina walked in to the dining room holding hands

"Why isn't Romeo and Juliet"-Jerome

Nina and Fabian were too busy looking in to each other's eyes. Patricia walked in moments late

"Gross. Fabian you're probably in denial because Joy disappeared"-Patricia

"Shut up"-Amber

"Well it's true, Fabian had a huge crush on Joy"-Patricia

"So I'm your second choice?"-Nina

"No, Nina"-Fabian said as she walked out of the room and went straight to her bedroom

"Why did you have to do that Patricia"-Alfie

"I thought that she should have the right to know that Fabian _has _a crush on Joy"-Patricia

"All I said was that her eyes were a pretty shade of blue"-Fabian said as he went up stairs to go talk to Nina

Fabian knocked on Nina's door "Nina it's me open up"-Fabian

"Just go away"-Nina

"At least give me a chance to explain myself"-Fabian

"Fine"-Nina

Nina got up and opened the door

"Thank you,"-Fabian

Fabian walked in and sat next Nina. She scooted away

"Look Nina I'm sorry"-Fabian

"Patricia got the wrong idea"-Fabian

"All I said about Joy was that her eyes were a pretty shade of blue"-Fabian

"Okay but did you have a crush on her"-Nina

"No. I only like her as a friend"-Fabian

"I'm sorry that Patricia pu-"-Fabian was interrupted because Nina kissed him

Nina couldn't stay mad him for long. Nina moved closer to Fabian without breaking the kiss.

Amber opens the door to spy on them. She sees them kissing and takes a picture on her phone and left

Fabian moved his arm around Nina's waist and Nina moved her hands in Fabian's hair. Her fingers locked in his hair. They pulled away in awe

"I'm sorry that I over reacted"-Nina

"It's not your fault"-Fabian

"It's Patricia's"-Fabian

Fabian and Nina went back down stairs only to see everyone crowded around Amber's phone

"What are you guys doing"-Nina

Amber quickly shut her phone

"Nothing"-Amber

"Amber hand me your phone"-Nina

"No it's my phone"-Amber

"Amber"-Nina

"NO"-Amber

Nina chased Amber around the living room to get the phone. She eventually got it after Amber accidently fell on to the couch

"Really"-Nina said as she showed Fabian the picture of them kissing

Amber took the phone away from Nina

Fabian and Nina looked at each other and began to giggle

"Mick you know what we should do"-Amber

"No and it's almost our two week anniversary"-Mick

"I know and we should throw a party"-Amber

"They throw a party because it's their two week anniversary"-Nina whispered to Fabian

"It's the longest they've gone without a fight"-Fabian whispered back

"So what do you want to do today. It's a Saturday and it's nice outside. Wanna go for a walk"-Nina

"Sure"-Fabian

"Oh and if you see anyone on your guys' walk tell them party at Anubis today"-Amber

"Woah Amber that's a little unplanned"-Nina

"I know but our anniversary is on Monday so why not throw it today"-Amber

"Okay bye"-Nina

"Have fun you two love birds"-Amber

Fabian and Nina walked out of the house and began to walk. The air was crisp and it was nice and warm outside

"So about us"-Nina

"What about us"-Fabian

"Well I was wondering if we're"-Nina

"Boyfriend and girlfriend"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina said as she blushed

"I don't know only if you want to be"-Fabian

Nina loved the way that Fabian always put her first before himself

"I'd really like that"-Nina

"Okay girlfriend, do you want to go in to town today and get Mick and Amber a present"-Fabian

"Yeah I guess we should"-Nina

They both went back to the Anubis house to get Nina's bag

"Ready to go"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina

"Where are you to going"-Amber

"Out to town"-Nina

"Oh okay while your out can you get chips and soda"-Amber

"Sure Amber"-Nina said as Amber handed her ninety pounds

"Bye"-Fabian and Nina

"Good bye hurry back"-Amber

"I wonder why Amber would give us ninety pound"-Nina

"Maybe it's a hint to get them something expensive for their anniversary"-Nina

"Or the fact she invited most of the school"-Fabian

"Wow, news travels fast"-Nina

Fabian and Nina held hands as they walked off campus. Nina whistled for a cab

"Ladies first"-Fabian said as he opened the door

Nina got in and Fabian followed behind

Nina and Fabian got in to town and bought the stuff Amber needed

For Mick and Amber's anniversary they got them a picture of them with Mick's arms around Amber's waist

Fabian and Nina walked and stopped when they heard someone calling for Nina

"Nina?"-Mysterious person

"Oh my god"-Nina

Who is this mysterious person? Find out tomorrow!

~~Alexis


	3. Chapter 3

Nina turned around and saw her ex boyfriend

"Who's this"-Fabian

"My ex boyfriend"-Nina

"Ex? We never broke up sweetheart"-Derek

"Pardon"-Fabian asked concerned

"Nina and I are going out"-Derek

"No, I told you that I was going to England because of the scholarship I have. And I told you that long distance relationships are hard. So I said that it's best that we go our separate ways"-Nina

"I thought you meant that we were still together"-Derek

"Oh my god I am so sorry that I didn't come straight forward to you"-Nina

"It's okay. But now we can get back together because I enrolled in your school"-Derek

"What"-Fabian

"I'm going to your guys' school"-Derek

"What house are you going live in"-Fabian

"Anubis"-Derek

Nina looked at Fabian with a I'm so sorry look

"So Nina, you and me back together"-Derek

"That's going to be a problem"-Nina

"A big problem"-Fabian

"What are you talking about"-Derek

Nina turned round and kissed Fabian

"Oh"-Derek

"Yeah"-Nina

Nina and Fabian got in to a cab and left

"Why didn't you tell me"-Fabian

"Please don't be mad. It never really came up"-Nina

"I'm so sorry I was going to tell you as soon as we got back to the Anubis house. Please don't be mad at me Fabian, please"-Nina begged

Fabian put his hand over Nina's mouth

"Nina I could never be mad at you and its okay that it never really came up"-Fabian

Nina flashed a smile and kissed Fabian on the cheek

"And for being an awesome boyfriend you get this"-Nina said as she got out of the cab

Fabian got a kiss. Nina and Fabian pulled away as soon as they saw a flash

It was Jerome

"Wait until Amber puts this in your guys' scrapbook"-Jerome

"Scrapbook"-Nina questioned

"Yeah, Amber's making you guys' one right now"-Jerome

Nina and Fabian walked in to the house and went up the stairs and in to Nina's room

When they opened the door they saw Mick and Amber kissing. Nina quickly pulled out her camera and took a picture for pay back. Mick and Amber quickly pulled away when they saw the flash

"Nina"-Amber

"That's for earlier today"-Nina laughed

"Even"-Mick and Amber asked

"Even"-Fabian and Nina

"Now if you don't mind Fabian and I"-Nina was cut off by Amber

"You two would like some alone time so you two could do what Mick and I were doing"-Amber

"I was gonna say work on your two anniversary present"-Nina

"Oh oaky I guess Mick and I will be in Mick's room, bye"-Amber

Mick and Amber left the room and went down stairs

"Okay I'll work on Amber's frame and you work on Mick's"-Nina

"Okay sounds like a plan"-Fabian

Nina made Amber's pink

Fabian made Mick's blue

"Guys' the party is going to get started"-Amber

"Kay we'll be down in a sec."-Nina

"Wait"-Fabian said as Nina headed for the door

Fabian picked Nina up and kissed her like the way she had kissed him earlier

"What was that for"-Nina

"For when I told you that I could never be mad at you"-Fabian

"C'mon"-Amber

"Let's try not to kiss as much so Amber can't take any pictures"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian said laughing

Nina and Fabian came down stairs with their gifts in their hands

"Ooh what did you get us"-Amber

Nina handed her the picture

"Oh my gosh I love it"-Amber said while hugging Nina and Fabian

"Thanks, Fabian if you don't mind I'll give Mick his"-Amber

"Okay"-Fabian said while handing the picture to Amber

Amber rushed over to Mick and handed him the picture that Nina and Fabian got them

"Thanks Mate"-Mick

"Okay everyone gather around"-Amber

"Okay so we're going to play 7 minutes in heaven"-Amber

Alfie was excited when heard that

"Do you want to skip this game"-Fabian whispered to Nina

"Yeah"-Nina whispered back

Nina and Fabian snuck out and started up the stairs

"Okay first to go are Nina and Fabian"-Amber

"They're going up stairs"-Jerome

"Why are you going up stairs"-Amber

Fabian started to stammer

"Because the last time I kissed Fabian Jerome took a picture for a scrapbook"-Nina

"Please play this game, for me and Mick"-Amber said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine, but lock the door"-Fabian and Nina gave in

"Okay"-Amber

Jerome shoved them in to a small broom closet and set the timer for 7 minutes

Fabian and Nina had no space between their bodies

"What do we do now"-Fabian

"This"-Nina

Nina kissed him. Fabian fell and Nina sat on his lap. They were like this for nine minutes. They never really notice the door when it opened

"You can stop snogging now"-Jerome

Nina and Fabian quickly pulled way and got up

"Now can Fabian and go up stairs"-Nina whispered to Amber

"Yes"-Amber

Amber knew that parties weren't Nina or Fabian's thing but snogging sure was

Nina and Fabian quickly ran up stair and in to her bedroom that her and Amber shared

Fabian was slightly blushing

"Why are you blushing"-Nina

"That was our first make out session"-Fabian

"Yeah it was"-Nina

"I hope we can do something like that again"-Nina

"What do you want to do now"-Fabian

"Well the party is over in 3 hours. Want to play truth or dare"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian

"Truth or dare"-Fabian

"Truth"-Nina

"How long have you liked me"

"Since you told me that I had pretties. I liked you before but I was sorta had mixed emotions"

"Truth or dare"-Nina

"Dare"-Nina

"I dare you to tell me your deepest darkest secret"-Nina

"Okay. I kinda killed my best friend's cat"-Fabian

Nina was shocked

"It was by accident, his cat got fixed and they were out on vacation and I accidently gave him to much pain mdication"-Fabian

"Wow"-Nina

They played the game for the rest of the night

I will write more later in -to today! And how will Fabian and Nina's talk go.

~~Alexis


	4. Chapter 4

So I just edited it and now it's sunday morning

"Morning Babe"-Mick

"Morning Boo"-Amber

"Sorry, morning Mick"-Amber

Mick kissed Amber on the forehead

When Fabian walked in the room it was awkward because everyone was staring atFabian

Fabian sat down next to Nina

"Did you tell them"-Fabian whispered in to Nina's ear

"Good morning Nina. How are you? Great Fabian, thanks for asking, what about you"-Nina

"Good morning Nina. But seriously did you tell"-Fabian

"Tell us what"-Patricia

"Nothing"-Nina

"Nina I'm really sorry that I've been such a witch to you. I guess that I'm in denial because of Joy"-Patricia

"It's, okay"-Nina

"Do you think we could start over"-Patricia

"I'd like that"-Nina

"Falls off of chair in shock"-Alfie said as fell off of his chair

"Okay everyone this is Derek"-Trudy

"His scholarship came late, just like Nina's"-Trudy

"Hi, again"-Nina

"So you already know him, that's great"-Trudy

"Yeah, so does Fabian"-Nina

"That's even better"-Trudy

"Hi I'm Patricia"

"As you may know, Derek"

"Looks like Patricia has a thing for Derek"-Fabian whispered to Nina

Nina giggled

After breakfast Fabian and Nina went up stairs

"Want to listen to some music"-Nina

"Sure"-Fabian

Nina grabbed her ipod and Cassie (acoustic) by Flyleaf started playing

"So"-Nina said to fill the silence

"So"-Fabian

"You know what Nina sometimes you give me butter flies"-Fabian

"I give you butterflies"-Nina said while blushing

"Only when you kiss or hug me"-Fabian

"That's so sweet"-Nina

"Do I ever give you butterflies"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina

"My Gran says that whenever a guy or girl gives you butterflies you'd be with them forever"-Nina

Nina changed the song to Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil the looked out the window

*Just to let you know the ipod is on a ipod dock

"Oh my god, Fabian come look at this"-Nina

"No way!"-Fabian

Who are Nina and Fabian looking at? Find out later today… maybe. Or tomorrow

If I don't have 1 posted today the I'll have 1 by tomorrow!

~~Alexis


	5. Hoedown Throwdown

I just want to say that I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately! But I have homework and I have to practice my oboe! I am terribly sorry!

~~Alexis

They were so shocked!

"I can't believe it"-Fabian

It was Mick and Mara

"That's so sweet"-Nina

"But Mick is dating Amber"-Fabian

"They broke up"-Nina

"So. Mara isn't really Mick's type"-Fabian

Nina smacked Fabian on the arm

"Ouch! What was that for"-Fabian

"For being so obnoxious"-Nina said as she grabbed a pillow

"Don't you dare"-Fabian

Nina hit Fabian with the pillow and laughed

"It's on"-Fabian said as he grabbed the pillow and hit Nina

Nina and Fabian had a pillow fight until Amber opened the door

"Why are there feathers everywhere"-Amber

"Pillow fight, wanna join"-Nina

"No thanks, but I have really big news"-Amber

"What is it"-Fabian

"Joy is coming back"-Amber said squealing

Fabian's jaw dropped

"Wow so I get to meet this mysterious Joy"-Nina

"Yep, she's coming later today"-Amber

"Fabian are you okay"-Nina

Fabian didn't answer

"Earth to Fabian"-Nina

He still didn't answer

"Okay, universe to Fabian"-Nina

Still no answer

So Nina screamed in his ear

"Holy crap Nina"-Fabian

"You didn't answer just wanted to make sure you're not deaf"-Nina

"Well I think I am now"-Fabian

"I'm still here"-Amber

"Oh yeah sorry"-Nina

"So anyways, about Joy"-Amber

"Right"-Nina

"Well you know how it's a three day weekend"-Amber

"Yeah"-Nina

"Well party at Anubis today for Joy"-Amber

"Another party"-Fabian groaned

"Yes"-Amber

"I'll go in to town get the stuff this time"-Amber

"Okay"-Nina

"So I'll be back later and don't use my pillows"-Amber

"Will do"-Nina

Amber left the room

"So what was with the no answering"-Nina

"What are you talking about"-Fabian

"The reason why I screamed in your ear"-Nina

"Oh"-Fabian

He began to stammer

"So"-Nina

"Umm uhh"-Fabian

"So you do have feelings for her"-Nina

"Umm"-Fabian

"So what Patricia said was true"-Nina

"No, no I don't like her like that. It's just that the last time I saw her"-Fabian

"I thought that I had feeling for her. But, then I met you"-Fabian

"So I am you second choice"-Nina

"No, I just had mixed feelings about her"-Fabian

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry, Fabian"-Nina

"It's okay"-Fabian said while pulling her in to a hug

Fabian's POV

I can't believe that I just lied to her. Of course I still had feelings for her. No what am I saying?

I thought of her and then I thought of Nina

No one's POV

"So what do you want to do today"-Nina

"I don't we're already listening to music"-Fabian

"Oh my gosh I love this dance"-Nina

"Dance"-Fabian

"Yeah, it's the hoedown throw down"-Nina

"I'll teach it to you"-Nina said as she pulled Fabian off of her bed

"Watch. Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, countrify, now hip hop it, put your hawk in the sky move side to side, jump to the left, stick it glide, zig zag across the floor, shuffle in diagonal, when the drum hits hand on your hips, one foot in 180 twist, and then a zig zag, step glide, lean it left, clap three times, shake it out head to toe, throw it all together, that's how we roll"-Nina

"What?'-Fabian

"Okay I'll break it down for you"-Nina

Nina broke the dance down

"Okay I think I got it now"-Fabian

Fabian did the dance for Nina and Nina couldn't stop laughing

"What are you laughing at"-Fabian

"I've never seen you dance"-Nina

"Dinner"-Trudy

"It's a good thing I got that on tape"-Nina said running out of her room

"No you didn't"-Fabian said chasing her down the stairs

Fabian chased Nina around the house

"What are you doing"-Jerome

"Chasing Nina"-Fabian

"Why"-Jerome

"Because I got a video of Fabian"-Nina

Fabian picked Nina up and took the video camera

"Got it"-Fabian

"A video of Fabian doing what"-Jerome

"The hoedown throw down"-Nina

"I have got to see that video"-Jerome

"But you never will"-Fabian

"Sure he won't"-Nina

Nina and Fabian sat down and ate

"Good night, Fabian"-Nina

"Good night, Nina"-Fabian

Nina gave Fabian a quick peck on the lips

Sorry I will not be posting on 1/22/2011. I'm going to my best friend's birthday slumber party! I will be posting on 1/23/2011. So how will the party go? Will Fabian tell Nina of his feelings for Joy? Find out on Sunday!

~~Alexis


	6. Why Joy never showed up

The reason why Joy never showed up

"hello"-Amber

"Hey, Amber, it's me Joy. I'm sorry that I didn't come yesterday my flight was delayed"-Joy

"It's okay"-Amber

"I'm just about to board bye!"-Joy

"Okay bye"-Amber


	7. What do you think you're doing?

The next day Joy came home. The front door opened

"Joy"-Patricia said as she tackled Joy in to a hug

"Hi, Patricia"-Joy

"I've missed you so much"-Patricia

"Me to"-Joy

Everyone came to the front door and gave Joy a hug, until she got to Nina

"Hi, I'm Nina"-Nina

"Joy, nice to meet you"-Joy

"Is there something going on between you and Fabian"-Joy

"What makes you say that"-Nina

"Just a vibe, I'm guessing I'm right and hope you two have a happy relationship"-Joy

"Thanks, I guess"-Nina

"Okay, I just talked to Trudy! We can throw Joy's welcome back party, but it ends at eight"-Amber

"Awe, you guys are going to throw me a welcome back party! That's so sweet"-Joy

"What do you want to do now"-Fabian

"Wanna go on a walk"-Nina

"Sure"-Fabian

Nina and Fabian went out the door and went on their walk

"I bet you're excited now that Joy is back"-Nina

"Yeah, but I only like her as a friend"-Fabian

"I know that… WAIT you think that I'd be jealous of a girl I just met 3 seconds ago"-Nina

"No, no"-Fabian

"Then what do you mean"-Nina

"Er uh"-Fabian

Nina suddenly broke out laughing

"What are you laughing about"-Fabian

"I totally got you! You should have seen the look on your face"-Nina

"Not nice"-Fabian

"I'm sorry"-Nina

"How could I possibly make up for it"-Nina

"I was thinking of this"-Fabian

Fabian kissed Nina leaving her speechless. Nina had butterflies in her stomach

Fabian and Nina pulled away and blushed

"Want to go dress shopping with me"-Nina

"Do I have to"-Fabian

"Yes I need you opinion"-Nina

"Ugh fine"-Fabian

"That's the spirit! Let's go back so I can get my stuff"-Nina

Nina pulled Fabian's arm and went to the Anubis house

Nina told Fabian to wait at the front of that Anubis house

Nina opened the door and saw Derek and Patricia kissing

"Woah"-Nina

Derek and Patricia pulled away

Nina went up stairs to her room

Nina opened the door and saw Mick and Mara

"Woah! Second tie"-Nina

Nina grabbed her stuff and went to the door

"I should scare Fabian"-Nina thought to herself

Nina went to the back and hid behind the bushes she overheard Joy and Fabian talking

"I still have feelings for you"-Joy

"I have a girlfriend"-Fabian

"But you can always break up wither her"-Joy

"It's like I said I don't have feelings for you-Fabian

"Fine, maybe this will change your mind"-Joy

Joy crashed her lips in to Fabian's

"What the heck do you think you're doing"-Nina

"Poor Nina, if only you knew the feelings your boyfriend _HAS _for me"-Joy

"Lies, you're a dirty liar I heard the entire conversation"-Nina

"Nina you only heard half"-Joy

Nina didn't answer

"Listen sweetheart, your boyfriend told me about the mixed feelings he HAS for me. Guess you're just a second choice"-Joy

Nina ran off crying

"See you later second choice"-Joy

"Now where were we"-Joy said before she crashed her lips in to Fabian

Fabian pulled away

"No, you're a bloody liar"-Fabian

"I only told her the truth"-Joy

"No you didn't"-Fabian

Fabian ran off to go find Nina

Nina found a music room

She noticed the piano

She started to play losing it by never shout never

All we ever did was move around

I was always the new kid never the cool kid

But all I ever wanted to do was to be in love just to be in love

But my heart was racing my mind was screaming

You've got your whole life to do these things

But my legs were shaking my hands were searching for him in the back seat of my car

I just lost it

And I can't believe it

I knew I was only 16 but I thought I loved him

And it'd last forever But if only I knew

The he wasn't true How could he do this to me

"Wow"-Jerome

"What are you doing here"-Nina

"Saw you crying and running. Thought Fabian did something stupid"-Jerome

"That's very sweet of you"-Nina

"Want to talk about it"-Jerome

"You sure"-Nina

"Yeah"-Jerome

Jerome sat next to Nina on the bench

"I saw Fabian and Joy…kissing"-Nina

"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear that"-Jerome

"Aren't we all? Joy told me about how Fabian felt about her. She called my his second choice"-Nina

"That's really not like Joy. Unless she really likes someone"-Jerome

"Guess it's over between Fabian and I"-Nina

"Don't say that. If Fabian doesn't realize that you're a nice, smart, funny, and pretty girl, then he's and idiot"-Jerome

"Thanks"-Nina

"You're a good friend"-Nina said as she pulled him in to a hug

"Nina!"-Fabian

They quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend"-Fabian


	8. What about us?

"You're one to talk"-Nina

Fabian didn't answer

"So tell me about these feelings you have for Joy"-Nina

"_HAD_"-Fabian

"So while you were dating me you had feelings for Joy"-Nina

"Kinda sorta I was all mixed up"-Fabian

"Wow I'm surprised that you have the nerves to tell me off when I saw you kissing Joy. All I did was hug Jerome because he's the only one who offered to talk to me"-Nina

"I guess we're done then"-Fabian

"It never even started"-Nina

Within that instant Fabian stormed out

Nina started to cry

"It's okay"-Jerome said while rubbing her back

Nina cried in to Jerome's arm

"I was so stupid to fall for him"-Nina

"We all make mistakes"-Jerome

"This was the biggest mistake I have ever made"-Nina

"Don't say that"-Jerome

Nina continued to cry

"Can we go back to the house"-Nina

"Sure"-Jerome

It was five when they came back. And was time for Joy's party

Jerome and Nina walked in to the house

Nina and Jerome went up stairs and in to Nina's room

Nina was on the verge of tears when she saw the picture of her and Fabian together

She threw it at the wall. Amber came rushing up the stairs

"What happened"-Amber

"She threw the picture of her and Fabian at the wall"-Jerome

"Oh my gosh, Nina what happened"-Amber

Nina told Amber everything and the she even regretted it

"You still going to the party"-Amber

Just then Nina got an idea

"Yeah, I have an idea"-Nina

"Okay, I'm going to make Fabian jealous"-Nina

"How"-Amber

"Excuse the language but wear something slutty"-Nina

"Like what"-Amber

Nina pulled out a short dress that up to her mid thigh, the dress was a light pink

"Woah where did you get that out fit"-Amber

"I had to go to my cousin's graduation party"-Nina

It was time for Nina to get dressed

Nina came down the stairs in her short light pink dress

Fabian and everyone's jaw dropped

"What you don't like it"-Nina

"No, it's just woah"-Mara

"Yeah, remember when we went to the beach that one time and tons of guys drooled over you"-Derek

"Oh yeah. I remember that very clearly"-Nina

"It was June 25th and I wore that bright yellow bikini and Ashley and Brad were there too"-Nina

'"Remember when we picked you guys up and threw you into the water and you totally flipped out"-Derek

"So did Ash"-Nina

"The water was so freezing"-Nina

"Yeah, that was the day when"-Derek

"The day I found out about my scholar ship"-Nina

Then the door bell rang

Nina answered the door; it was a bunch of guys

"Hey, come on in"-Nina

They all followed Nina

The door rang again

Once again it was bunch of guys

It rang again

"I'll get it"-Mara

"So what house are you from"-Nina

Nina was talking to a tall tan guy he had dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, his name was James

"Alpha"-James

"Do you have a boyfriend"-James

"I did we broke up"-Nina

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"-James

"Wow I am actually falling for this guy. SCREW the plan"-Nina thought to herself

"Can you excuse for one minute"-Nina

"Sure"-James

Nina told Amber and Jerome that the plan was off

"Hey sorry about that"-Nina

"Well it's 6 and the night is young what do you want to do"-James

"I was thinking this"-Nina said before she crashed her lips into James'

They pulled away

"I really like you"-James

"So do I"-Nina

They kissed once again unknowingly that Fabian saw. Fabian was now furious

They pulled apart; the kiss must've lasted 3 minutes

"Nina can I talk to you for a moment"-Fabian

"Sure"-Nina

Fabian grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her into his room

"What the hell do you think you're doing"-Fabian

"Kissing a guy I really like"-Nina

"So you're over it just like that"-Fabian

"Yeah, now I believe that Joy wants you"-Nina

"About the Joy incident"-Fabian

"There's no need to explain"-Nina

"Yes there is"-Fabian

"NO THERE'S NOT!"-Nina

"Yes there is and you're going to let me explain it to you"-Fabian

"Fine"-Nina

"I told Joy about the feelings I had before I even met you"-Fabian

"Okay"-Nina

"Is that it"-Nina

"Yup"-Fabian

"Well I have to go back to a guy that I really like"-Nina

"So that's it, just like that and we're done"-Fabian

"Yeah, really easy"-Nina

Nina left Fabian's room and went straight to James the song gives you hell by all American rejects was playing

"Hey what was that all about"-James

"Ex boyfriend troubles"-Nina

"Hope you two have an excellent relationship"-James

Josh started to walk away, Nina quickly grabbed his arm

"What are you talking about"-Nina

"Well a pretty girl like you must be getting back with your ex since he's realized how amazing you are"-James

Nina blushed

"No we didn't get back together"-Nina

"So it's okay if I kiss you"-James

"Yes"-Nina

Nina and James kissed, Fabian saw again so told Joy that he wanted to be Joy's boyfriend

Nina saw, she wasn't mad, sad, or happy she was just like whatever I don't care

It was now 7 and the party ended

"I'll see you around"-James

"Guess you will"-Nina

James gave Nina a kiss before heading off to Alpha

Nina closed the door a squealed. So did Amber

"Spill EVERYTHING"-Amber

"His name is James, good kisser, we have EVERYTHING in common"-Nina

"Awe, that's so sweet"-Amber

"Well I'm going to go get dressed for bed"-Nina

"I'll go get dressed to"-Amber

Nina and Amber got dressed. Amber noticed a guitar under Nina's bed

"What are you doing with a guitar"-Amber

"I play guitar and piano and sing a little"-Nina

"Play me a song"-Amber

"Even better play for everyone"-Amber

"I don't know"-Nina

"Come on please"-Amber

"Okay"-Nina

Amber and Nina quickly rushed down the stairs

Everyone was in the living room

"Nina is going to play us a song"-Amber

"I didn't know you played"-Mara

"Just a little"-Nina

"I knew, she is the best"-Derek

Yeah, I heard her in the music room it was amazing"-Jerome

"Play the same song"-Jerome

Nina played the song

"Wow"-Everyone

"Looks like you've got some completion, Fabian"-Mick

"Shut up"-Fabian

"You should play a duet"-Amber

"Okay"-Nina

Fabian got up and got his guitar

"What song"-Fabian

"Here goes nothin' by never shout never"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian

When they were done playing Fabian asked if he could talk to Nina again

"What do you want to talk about"-Nina

"Can we be friends again"-Fabian

What will Nina say? How are things with Joy and Fabian? Find out 1/29

~~Alexis


	9. I choose you

Nina smiled

"Sure, just pinky swear me that, Joy won't be acting all snobby"-Nina said while holding out her pinky

"I pinky swear"-Fabian said while interlocking fingers with Nina

Fabian and Nina looked in to Nina's eyes. Nina looked in to Fabian's eye. Next thing they new they're lips were touching. They pulled away

"Oh my gosh"-Nina

"I still like him. What if he doesn't like me anymore?"-Nina thought

"What just happened"-Fabian

"I still like her she more than likely isn't in like with me"-Fabian thought to himself

"Heat of the moment"-Nina

"Right nothing more"-Fabian

Nina was on the verge of tears because Fabian said it was nothing more. Suddenly she bursted in to tear when he said nothing more

"Why are you crying"-Fabian

"Just uh hormones"-Nina

"You sure"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina

Fabian couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her once again. Nina didn't pull away. They were still kissing even when Joy opened the door. They didn't know that the door was opened

"You little bitch"-Joy

They quickly pulled away

"What do you think you're doing"-Joy

Nina or Fabian didn't answer

"You're just a slut. Kissing my boyfriend"-Joy

"I am not a slut and your boyfriend kissed me"-Nina

"Liar, bloody liar"-Joy

"She's telling the truth and I'm not your boyfriend. I only pretended to date you to make Nina jealous. Truth is I still love her"-Fabian

Nina blushed

"Well maybe I should tell James about this"-Joy

"Who's James"-Fabian

"Nina's boyfriend"-Joy

"He's not my boyfriend. I did the same thing I did to him as Fabian did to you"-Nina

"I kinda fell for him, but then you kissed me and I missed your lips on mine"-Nina

"So when were you gonna tell me"-Fabian

"Before you kissed me for the second time"-Nina

"I bet you're lying"-Joy

"Joy why are you even here?"-Fabian

"This concerns me to"-Joy

"Not really"-Nina whispered

"Fine I'll leave"-Joy said before leaving

"I am so confused"-Nina

"About what"-Fabian

"I have to choose between you and James"-Nina

"I'll give you all the time you need"-Fabian

"Thanks you're really sweet"-Nina

"I'll date him for a while and see where it goes from here"-Nina

Fabian and Nina stood up and hugged

Nina left her room and went to bed

Nina opened the door

"There's going to be a huge blizzard"-Amber

"So no school"-Nina

"Yeah"-Amber

"What if the power goes out"-Nina

"Don't worry we have flashlights"-Amber

"I've never told anyone this but I'm scared of the power going out"-Nina

"It's okay nothing bad will happen"-Amber

"Night"-Nina

"Night"-Amber

Nina drifted off to sleep. She woke up at 2 A.M.

She was scared there were a lot of scary noises and the power was out

Nina grabbed her flashlight and ran downstairs and went in to Fabian's room

"What are you doing"-Fabian said as Nina climbed into his bed

"I'm scared"-Nina

"Okay, so that gives you permission to sleep in my bed with me"-Fabian

"Kinda, yeah"-Nina

"Fine"-Fabian

Nina snuggled up to Fabian

"It's freezing"-Nina

Fabian got closer to Nina

"Better"-Fabian

"Much"-Nina

Fabian and Nina drifted off to sleep in each other's arms

They woke up at 6

"Wow its dark"-Nina

"Never seen snow"-Fabian

"I have just it's very rare"-Nina

They both got up and went to the table

"Morning Trudy"-Nina and Fabian

"Good morning dearies, hope it wasn't too cold for you last night"-Trudy said while handing them a plate of pancakes and 2 mugs of hot chocolate

"I know I was really warm"-Nina

"Me to"-Fabian

They ate in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence

Nina went upstairs and grabbed her phone everyone was still asleep

Nina got a phone call from James

"Hello"-Nina

"When were you gonna tell me"-James

"What"-Nina

"That you kissed Fabian"-James

"Today I swear"-Nina

"Well I need to tell you something"-James

"What is it"-Nina

"I got back together with my ex, Chelsea"-James

"Oh, well, we could just be friends"-Nina

"I'd like that talk to you later bye"-James

"Talk to you later"-Nina

Nina hung up the phone and ran down stairs

She saw Fabian and tackled him and gave him a kiss

"What was that for"-Fabian

"James got back together with his ex"-Nina

"Yay?"-Fabian

"Yes yay I get to be with you"-Nina

"I was gonna pick you anyways"-Nina whispered in Fabian's ear

Fabian got chills when she whispered in his ear

"I'm bored what do you want to do"-Nina

"I don't know"-Fabian

Nina went up stairs and grabbed her ipod

"Wanna listen to music"-Nina said when she came down the steps

"Sure"-Fabian

The song they were listening to was Perfect two by Auburn

Nina sang along

"You listen to some pretty weird music"-Fabian

"I know"-Nina

"Do you want to watch a movie called 16 candles"-Nina

"Sure, what's it about"-Fabian

"A girl on her 16th birthday"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian

Fabian and Nina watched the movie

Nina busted out laughing when Long Duk Dong said "What's happenin' hot stuff"

When the movie was over it was 12

"What do we do now"-Nina

"Wanna watch pretty in pink"-Nina

"What's that about"-Fabian

"A girl going to her high school prom"-Nina

"Sure"-Fabian

Fabian busted out laughing when the two girls were dancing (I forgot their names)

"That was so funny"-Fabian

"What are you doing"-Joy

"Watching movies"-Nina

"Can I talk to you in private "-Joy

Sorry I just had ideas going through my head!

~~Alexis


	10. Author's note

Okay my computer is all messed up and I have to use old docs. to keep writing!

~~Alexis


	11. Skins, Music, and a shower

"What do you want to talk about Joy"-Nina

"I've been a total witch to you"-Joy

"I want to say that I'm sorry"-Joy

"Your apology is accepted"-Nina

"But I won't stop until I get what I want"-Joy

"And that's Fabian"-Joy

"Whatever"-Nina

"Later second choice"-Joy

"Don't you dare call me that"-Nina

"SECOND CHOICE"-Joy

"Bitch"-Nina

"That's it"-Joy said before tackling Nina to the floor

Joy and Nina were pulling each other's hair and rolling around

Fabian and Mick came in to Amber and Nina's room

Mick picked up Joy and Fabian picked up Nina

"SECOND CHOICE"-Joy

Nina was way to furious now she bit Fabian's arm wich caused his grip to loosen and Nina broke free. Joy did the same

"You are to never call me that"-Nina

"At least I'm not a boyfriend stealer"-Joy

Nina tackled Joy

Once again they were pulling each other's hair

"Bitch"-Nina

"Slut"-Joy

"Hore"-Nina

"Second Choice"-Joy

Nina bit Joy's arm

Fabian and Mick pulled the girls a part

Nina and Joy stuck their tounges out at each other

"What is all this about"-Fabian said whil tightening his grip on Nina

"She told me that she's sorry"-Nina

"So you two started fighting"-Mick

"She called me a second a choice and said that she won't stop until she gets what she wants"-Nina

"And that's Fabian"-Nina

"How many times do I have to tell you that it will never happen Joy"-Fabian

"Trust me when you two split becaus of what that thing did you'll come crying to me"-Joy

"Oh you did not just call me a thing"-Nina

Nina tried to brake from Fabian's girp but it was to strong

"Okay you know what this has to stop"-Mick

"What don't you understand Joy"-Mick

Joy didn't answer

"Fabian doesn't like you"-Mick

"Fine I get it but time will pass and Fabian will come crwling to me"-Joy

"I will never come crawling to you"-Fabian

"I would never date you even if you were the last person on earth"-Fabain

Joy gave Nina the death glare

"Let me go"-Joy

"I'll tell Victor"-Joy threatened Mick

Mick let go. Joy and Mick left the room

Nina knew Fabian was so disapointed in her

"Save the speach. I already know thaat you're disapointed in me"-Nina

"Are you kidding me"-Fabian

Nina was confused

"No one has ever stuck up to Joy like that. She's always been a stuck up bitch"-Fabian

"So you're not mad"-Nina

"I could never be mad at you"-Fabian

Fabian kissed Nina

"That's a first"-Nina

"What"-Fabian

"No one has ever been proud of me that I stood up to someone"-Nina

"I'm not proud of it but it's just no one stood up to her, EVER"-Fabian

"Really"-Nina

"Really"-Fabian

"Wanna watch skins"-Nina

"Sure"-Fabian

"That was really not apropriate"-Nina

"Exactly why I don't watch it"-Fabian

"Then why did you agree to watch it"-Nina

"I'd do anything for you"-Fabian said whil pulling Nina in to a hug

"OMG I just heard that there's going to be a winter talent show"-Amber

"And you're telling us this because"-Nina

"You two should do a duet"-Amber

"I don't think so Amber"-Fabian

"Come on it's not like you have to sing in front of the entire world"-Amber

"Please"-Amber said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine"-Fabian and Nina

"Great"-Amber said while leaving the room

"What song sgould we do"-Nina

"I honestly don't know"-Fabian

"How about stranger by secondhand serenade"-Nina

"Sure, but I don't know how to play it"-Fabian

"I'll teach you"-Nina

Nina wnet up stairs and grabbed her guitar

"No this finger goes here and this one here"-Nina said while fixing Fabian's fingers

It took them 2 hours for Fabian to learn the song

"Now I have to learn the lyrics"-Fabain

"They're really asy to remember"-Nina said while handing him a sheet of paper with the lyrics on it

"So I'll play the piano and you play the guitar"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian

"Supper"-Trudy

Nina and Fabian went to go eat

"So what song are you two playing"-Amber

"It's a surprise"-Nina

"Awe c'mon tell me"-Amber

"Fine, stranger by secondhand serendae"-Nina

"I love that song"-Mara

"I'm playing piano and Fabian is playing guitar"-Nina

"Remember the song you wrote me in the 8th grade, Fabian"-Joy

"That was for a play we wrote"-Fabian

"And after you sang it to me you kissed me"-Joy

"And that was before we even worte the first line of the play"-Joy

"What is your problem"-Nina

"I don't I'm just telling you the truth"-Joy

"Then stop, it's to obvious that Fabian doesn't like you"-Nina

"Nina sit down"-Fabian

"Wait"-Nina

"First of all I am not a second choice and second stop being such a witch"-Nina

"You are a second choice and I am not a witch"-Joy

"You are to"-Nina

Joy walked over to Nina and grabbed Nina's plate of pasta dumped it on her head and dumped a pitcher of water on Nina

"What was that for"-Nina

"Calling me a waitch Second Choice"-Joy

Joy left the room and went the room that Mara, Patricia, and her shared

Nina went the kitchen to clean up

"I am so sorry about what Joy did"-Fabian

"It's not your fault"-Nina

Fabian helped Nina get the pasta out of her hair

"I'm gonna go take a shower"-Nina

"Wait"-Fabian

Fabian pulled Nina close to him and kissed her pasionately

"I love you"-Fabian

"I love you to"-Nina

Nina took a shower but her towel and clothes were missing when she came out

Joy took them

* * *

Find out what happens tomorrow or todayy!

~~Alexis


	12. Mommy and Daddy

"Oh crap"-Nina thought

She saw a sticky note on the mirror it said

You can have these back when I get what I want Second Choice

-Joy

Nina tried to call Mara. No answer

So she tried Patricia. No answer

She tried Amber. No answer

"CRAP what am I going to do. No I can't call Fabian and tell him that I'm in the bathroom and my clothes at towel are missing"-Nina whispered to herself

"I have to he's my only hope, wait I can tell him to put Amber on the phone"-Nina thought

She called. Luckily he answered

"Hello"-Fabian

"Fabian this is going to sound really weird but can you put Amber on the phone"-Nina

"Okay-Fabian

Fabian gave Amber the phone

"Hello"-Amber

" need you to bring me clothes that includes undergarments"-Nina

"OMG what happened"-Amber

"Well I took a shower and when I came out my clothes and towels were gone"-Nina

"Okay I'll get your stuff"-Amber

Amber handed Fabian the phone

"Is everything okay"-Fabian

"No someone took my clothes"-Nina

"Oh, well we can talk about this when you're done getting dressed"-Fabian

"Okay well talk tou later"-Nina

"Bye"-Fabian

"Bye"-Nina said before hanging up her phine

She heard a knock on the door, it was Amber

"Oh my gosh thank you so much"-Nina

"I brought your robe to since the bathroom door doesn't lock so you can get dressed in our room"-Amber

"Thank you so much"-Nina said while putting the robe on

Ambe went back downsrairs and Nina went to her room to get dressed. Fabian went up stairs to go talk to Nina

Fabian knocked on Nina's door. No answer

He knocked again

No answer

He opened the door and saw Nina in her undergarments

"Oh my god I am so sorry"-Fabian said while covering his eyes

"It's okay"-Nina said before Fabian left

Nina got finished getting dressed and went down to Fabian's room

Nina knocked on the door. She heard Joy and Fabian talking. She pressed her ear against the door

"C'mon Fabe. I love you and you love me"-Joy

"Let's do the deed"-Joy

"No I have a girlfriend and can you not take a hint"-Fabian

"Of course you don't want your little girlfriend to get hurt"-Joy

Nina opened the door

"What the hell you slut"-Nina

"Nina you might want to leave before you and Fabian get hurt"-Joy

"No you don't touch him"-Nina

"You have 2 choices you let Fabian be mine or you'll get hurt"-Joy

"I'd rather die"-Nina

"That can be aranged"-Joy

"STOP!"-Fabian

"Either way Fabian will alway be mine. His one and only his forever his first"-Joy

"Too late for that"-Nina blurted out

"What"-Joy

Nina gave Fabian the play along with it look

"Yeah, sorry Joy, just a little to late"-Fabian

"Eww gross, I don't want him now you can have him"-Joy said before leaving Fabian's room

"That was way to close"-Fabian

Nina's heart was pounding

"Do you think that she'd tell"-Nina

"What the we told her we did it even though we didn't"-Fabian

"Yeah, OMG I could lose my scholar ship"-Nina

Nina began to panic

"Trust me worse things have happened"-Fabian

"Like what"-Nina

"2 kids got caught doing it in a classroom"-Fabian

"Gross"-Nina

"So, about what happened earlier"-Fabian

"Right the clothes situation"-Nina

"Do you know who might've took them"-Fabian

"I have hunch that it's Joy"-Nina

"Why"-Fabian

Nina handed him the note

"Wow"-Fabian

"She won't stop until she gets what she wants and that's you"-Nina

"I'll never leave you"-Fabian

"I love you way to much"-Fabian

"I love you"-Nina

"I love you to"-Fabian

"Night"-Nina

"Night"-Fabian

Fabian gave Nina goodnight kiss

Nina went up stairs and drifted off to sleep once she got in bed

Nina woke up at 9 and went down the stairs the blizzard was still here

"Morning"-Nina

"Morning"-Everyone

Everyone was staring at Nina

"What"-Nina

"When exactly were you gonna tell me"-Amber

"Tell you what"-Nina

Fabian walked in throom

"Morning"-Fabian

"Morning"-Everyone

"Well isn't it mommy and daddy"-Jerome

"Pardon"-Nina

"When were you gonna tell us"-Alfie

"What"-Fabian

"That Nina's pregnant with Fabian's kid"-Alfie

"What"-Fabian


	13. We can make it through

"What are you talking about"-Nina

"Rumor has it your pregnant Nina"-Mara

"I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant"-Nina

"That's impossible, your stomach is getting bigger by the day"-Joy

"That's it, Joy I AM NOT PREGNANT!"-Nina

"We lied to you"-Fabian

"You lied that Nina is pregnant"-Amber

"No we lied that we did it"-Nina

"She threatened to hurt me or she would Fabian"-Nina

"Joy that is the bitchiest thing anyone has ever done"-Amber

Joy kept her head down

"I'll call the administration and ask if I can move to any other house"-Joy said before leaving

Joy called and they had a house that could take 1 more

"Good news I'm leaving today"-Joy

"But there's a blizzard"-Nina

"I don't care I've alreay caused enough damage"-Joy

Joy went up stairs and packed

"Well that was really"-Nina

"Really weird"-Fabian

"I don't think I can trust her at all"-Nina

"Me either"-Fabian

Everyone finished eating

"What shall we do today"-Nina

"There really isn't anything to do"-Fabian

"Music?"-Nina

"Listen or play"-Fabian

"Listen"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian

Nina ran up stairs and grabbed her ipod

"I get to pick the song"-Fabian

"Fine"-Nina

Fabian looked through the song and picked Runaway Love by Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige

Nina began to cry when she heard Nicole's story

"Why are you crying"-Fabian

"My best friend's name is Stacy and she was killed in a drive by"-Nina

"We use to listen to this song all the time"-Nina

"I ranaway after tat"-Nina

Fabian pulled Nina close to him and told her that it's okay

"Last thing I told her was that we'd be tight to the end"-Nina

"It's okay"-Fabian

"A week after that my parents died"-Nina

"I really was forced to think that hell is a place called home"-Nina

"Let's not listen to music anymore"-Fabian

"I'm sorry"-Fabian

"It's not your fault why they're dead"-Nina

"But I chose the song and now your crying"-Fabian

"You always manage to think everything is your fault"-Nina

"I do not"-Fabian

"Okay fine then who's fault is it that Joy is leaving"-Nina

"Fine maybe I do"-Fabian

Nina began to laugh

"What are you laughing about"-Fabian

"It's cute how you think that you think that everything is your fault"-Nina

"Like how this is"-Fabian

Fabian began to tickle Nina. Nina was laughing so hard

"Stop, stop, Fabian please"-Nina said between laughs

Fabian eventually stopped

Nina was still laughing

"Why are you still laughing"-Fabian

"I...can't...stop"-Nina managed to say between laugh Fabian started laughing

"It's...conatgious"-Fabian

They both eventually stopped laughing

"That was like random"-Nina

"More than you"-Fabian

"What do you want to do now"-Fabian

"There's nothing really to do"-Nina

"Truth or dare?"-Fabian

"Sure"-Nina

"Okay I'll go first"-Fabian

"Truth or dare"-Fabian

"Truth"-Nina

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever doone ona date"-Fabian

"On my first date I kinda ripped my dress"-Nina

"Really how"-Fabian

"When did this turn in to 20 questions"-Nina

"Fine we're playing 20 questions"-Fabian

"So how did you rip your dress"-Fabian

"I tripped"-Nina

"Was the dress like really tight"-Fabian

"No nt really"-Nina

"You have 17 more questions"-Nina

"Okay then whats your favorite colour"-Fabian

"Purple"-Nina

"Favorite food"-Fabian

"Mac 'n cheese"-Nina

"Biggest crush you ever had"-Fabian

"You"-Nina

Nina covered her mouth with her and blushed a deep chade of red

"Awe you had a huge crush on me"-Fabian

"I did to"-Fabian

"That's really sweet"-Nina

"I'm bored I'll ask you questions"-Nina

"Fvaorite color"-Nina

"Blue"-Fabian

"Favorite soda"-Nina

"Coke"-Fabian

"First kiss"-Nina

"It was actualy with you"-Fabian said while blushing

"Mine was with you to"-Nina

"What about Derek"-Fabian

"Those were like pecks not a real kiss"-Nina

"First date"-Nina

"It was with a girl I had a crush on in 6th grade her name was, Jade"-Fabian

"Favorite TV show"-Nina

"Don't have 1"-Fabian

"Favorite song"-Nina

"Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit"-Fabian

"How long have you been playing guitar"-Nina

"5 years"-Fabian

"I'm bored"-Nina

"You know what I just realized"-Nina

"What"-Fabian

"Skins is like a Britian version of Degrassi"-Nian

"Degrassi?"-Fabian

"It's a canadian show"-Nina

"But you live in America"-Fabian

"It airs on TV in America"-Nina

"Want to practice stranger"-Fabian

"Sure, I'll go gte my guitar"-Nina

Nina went up stairs and grabbed her guitar

When she came downstairs Fabian seemed to act strange

"Are you okay"-Nina

"Yeah"-Fabian

"Are you sure, you can tell me anything"-Nina

"No, it's okay I'm fine trust me"-Fabian

"Okay"-Nina

Nina pulled Fabian in to a hug

"Remember I love you and do anything for you"-Nina

"Me to"-Fabian

"Can we skip practice"-Fabian

"Um okay, why"-Nina

"Just don't feel like it"-Fabian

"Fabian, I'm just going to be straight forward with you. What's wrong"-Nina

"Nothing is wrong"-Fabian

"You're lying to me! Tell me the truth!"-Nina

"Nothing is wrong Nina now leave it alone!"-Fabian screamed at Nina

"QUIT LYING"-Nina

"Fine do you really want to know the truth"-Fabian said in a calm voice

"Yes I do"-Nina

Fabian pulled Nina in to his room and sat down on his bed

"I have to leave you"-Fabian said before crying

"What"-Nina

"I have to leave you"-Fabian

"Why"-Nina

"Derek threatened me that if I didn't brake up with you bad things will happen"-Fabian

"Bad things will happen to who"-Nina

"You, I love you way to much to let anything happen to you"-Fabian

"I love you to"-Nina

Nina sat down next to him

"We can deal with this. We'll make it through"-Nina

Nina pulled Fabian in to a hug

"I love you"-Fabian

"I love you to"-Nina said before crying

"If we made it through Joy we can make it through Derek"-Nina

"We don't have to break up"-Nina

"I never want to go down that road again"-Fabian

"Neither do I"-Nina

Nina gave Fabian a kiss

"Promise me something"-Fabian

"What is it"-Nina

"Promise me that you'll never leave me"-Fabian

"I promise That I will never leave you"-Nina

* * *

**How will Fabian and Nina deal with this? I may update today or tomorrow... IDK!**

**~~Alexis**


	14. He's watching us

"Thank you, Nina. I've put you through hell and I'm sorry"-Fabian

"You really have to stop making everything your fault"-Nina

"Sorry"-Fabian

"It's okay I think it's kinda, kinda cute"-Nina

Fabian slightly blushed

"I'm gonna go to bed"-Nina

"Night"-Fabian

"Night"-Nina

Nina gave Fabian a kiss and hug good night and told him that they can make it through anything

On Nina's way up to her room Patricia smacked her

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend and I'm going to go tell Fabian"-Patricia

"What are you talking about"-Nina

"Don't play dumb with me"-Patricia said before running down stairs and in to Fabian's room

Nina quickly followed behind

"Nina kissed Derek"-Paricia

"That is so not true"-Nina

"What"-Fabian

"NINA KISSED DEREK"-Patricia

"No I didn't"-Nina

"LIAR"-Patricia

"Give me and Fabian a chance to explain"-Nina

"Why should I"-Patricia

"Because I can tell you everything that went on between Fabian, Joy, and I"-Nina

"Fine"-Patricia

"You may want to sit down"-Nina

Nina and Fabian explained everything that happened even when Joy took her clothes

"Wow, Nina I am so so so so so sorry"-Patricia

"It's okay"-Nina

"Well I'm helping you guys with the Derek problem"-Patricia

"No, Patricia it's okay you don't have to. We don't want you to go through hell"-Nina

"It's okay, I owe it to you"-Patricia

"You do know what you are getting yourself in to"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Patricia

"You have 5 minuts then I want to hear a pin drop"-Victior

"Night"-Nina and Patricia

"Night"-Fabian

"Hurry and "-Victor

The two girls ran in to their rooms and jumped in to their beds

"Night"-Amber said before turning off the lamp

"Night"-Nina

That night Nina had a nightmare that seemed so real

* * *

In The Dream

"Nina"- a voice said

"Who's there"-Nina

"It's just me"-Voice

Then Derek stepped out of the dark part of the room

"FABIAN"-Nina screamed

"Fabian's gone"-Derek

"What did you do to him"-Nina

"Let's say he won't wake up ever"-Derek

"You're all mine now"-Derek

Nina curled in to a ball

Derek sat with Nina on her bed

"It's okay Nina. You don't need Fabian, you have me"-Derek

Nina began to scream

DREAM OVER

* * *

Nina woke up and ran out of her room and in to Fabian's room

She jumped in to Fabian's bed and crawled next to him

"What's wrong"-Fabian

"I had a nightmare"-Nina

Nina began to sob quietly

"It's okay"-Fabian said as he rubbed her back

"It was so real"-Nina

"Well it's not and I'm always here for you"-Fabian

"You always know what to say"-Nina said whil snuggling up to Fabian

Fabian gave Nina a kiss on the top of her head

"I'm surprised Mick has never noticied me in your guys's room"-Nina

"I know you're in here but I'm to tired to even mention it"-Mick

Nina began to giggle

"Sorry mate"-Fabian

Mick was in a deep sleep

Nina stopped giggling

"I am now wide awake"-Fabian whispered

"Me to"-Nina whispered back

"What do we do"-Fabian

Nina kissed him (don't worry nothing degrassi will happen)

Fabian kissed her back with more passion

Nina was now under Fabian

"I love you"-Nina

"I love you to"-Fabian

Fabian kissed Nina on her neck

Nina moved Fabian's face to her's she placed a small kiss on his lips

"I'm going to sleep"-Nina said before drifting off to sleep

Fabian watched Nina sleep. He that she was so peaceful when she slept

Fabian dristed off to sleep and they both woke up at 8

"Morning"-Nina

"Good morning"-Fabian

"So what happened in this dream your's"-Fabian

"Well I was in my room and someone was calling my name. It was, D-D-Derek. I called for you and he told me that you were dead"-Nina

"And he sat on my bed and I was curled up on my bed and he told me that I have him"-Nina

"Then you woke up"-Fabian

"Yep"-Nina

Nina was shaking at how real that dream was

'Well it's just a dream"-Fabian said whil placing his hand Nina's shoulder

"Yeah, it was just a dream"-Nina

Nina and Fabian got up and went to the kitchen to help Trudy set up for breakfast

"Nina, dearie, can you help me set up the table"-Trudy

"Sure"-Nina

"I'll help to"-Fabian

The three of them set up the table

Nina and Fabian ate after they got finished setting up

Nina was listening to her ipod while she ate

She was listening to I get knocked down

She was singing along

Fabian watched her mouth the word until

"I get knocked down but I get up again you're never going to keep me down"-Nina

Nina then realized what she said out loud

Fabian broke out in laughter

Nina was blushing a deep red

Nina soon joined in

"That..was...way...to...funny"-Fabian said in between laughs

"I...know"-Nina

Fabian fell on to the floor still laughing

"You get knocked down but you don't get up again"-Nina

Fabian laughed even louder

Fabian grabbed Nina's leg and pulled her down

Nina resumed laughing at the same volume as Fabian on the floor

"I'm going to go out and run some eirons"-Trudy

"What happened here"-Trudy asked noticing Fabian and Nina on the floor

"Nina was listening to music and she accidently started singing and I was laughing so hard I fell and I accidently pulled her down"-Fabian

"Okay, well I'm going to go get some stuf I'll be back"-Trudy

"Okay bye"-Fabian and Nina

Trudy left. Nina and Fabian got up

Nina unplugged the headphones and used the speakers

1234 by the plain whit t's started playing

Nina mouthed the words again

when the song said I love you Nina pointed at her eye made a heart with her hands and then pointed at Fabian

Fabian did the same but at the end held up 2 fingers

Nina laughed

The next song started playing it was Animal by neon trees

Fabian and Nina finished eating

"What should we do today"-Fabian asked while Nina turned of her ipod

"We should watch Degrassi"-Nina

"What's Degrassi"-Fabian

"It's a show like skins except way more apropriate"-Nina

"Okay"-Fabian

Nina grabbed Fabian's hand and dragged him to her room

"Morning Nina, Fabian"-Amber

"Morning"-Fabian and Nina

Nina found the DVDs and grabbed her portable DVD player

Nina and Fabian walked down the stairs and sat on the couch

"We're going to watch this all day you know"-Nina

"Okay, as long as I'm with you"-Fabian

Nina blushed

After season 1

"That was"-Fabian

"Kinda like skins but more apropriate but with a canadian accent"-Nina

"You took the words right out of my mouth"-Fabian

"I use to watch this with Derek all the time"-Nina

"Speaking of him. Where is he?"-Nina

"I don't know I haven't seen him since he told me to break up with you"-Fabian

Nina's phone started to ring. Unknown Number

"Hello"-Nina

"I'm watching you"-Mysterious voice

"Who is this"-Nina said as her face went pale

"Break up with Fabian or bad things will happen to Fabian"-Mysterious voice

The mysterious voice hung up

"Nina whats wrong"-Fabian

"I have to leave you"-Nina

"What"-Fabian

"Goodbye, Fabian"-Nina

Nina got up and Fabian grabbed her wrist

"He's watching us"-Nina

"Who's watching us"-Fabian

"Derek"-Nina

A tear rolled down Nina's cheek

"I love you way to much to let anything happen to you"-Nina

Fabian stood up

"Nina I'll protect you"-Fabian

"You'll get hurt"-Nina

"I don't care"-Fabian

"I can't I won't"-Nina

"You have to let me"-Fabian

Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck and hugged him. Fabian put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly

"I love you"-Nina whispered in to Fabian's ear

"I love you to"-Fabian

"Nobody will come between us"-Fabian

Nina had nothing to say except

"I'm scared"-Nina

"I'm scared to"-Fabian

* * *

Tune in tomorrow or wednesday and find out what happens next!

~~Alexis


	15. It's not who we think it is

When they broke a part they both had tears in her eyes

"What do we do"-Nina

"Get our minds off of this"-Fabian'

"The snow is getting better so no blizzard. Wanna go outside"-Nina

"Sure"-Fabian

Nina was way to scared to go up stairs by herself. So she made Fabian come with her. When she got chenged he made him wait outside by the door

"Where are you going"-Amber

"Fabian and I are going outside. Wanna come"-Nina

"Sure"-Amber

The two girls got dressed. And when the door opened Fabian was waiting

"Amber's coming with us you can go get dressed"-Nina

"I'll meet you two outside the"-Fabian

Nina nodded her head

Fabian went down stairs to go get dressed. Nina and Amber were outside making snow angels

Nina seemed distant to Amber

"Nina, are you okay"-Amber

Nina didn't answer

"Nina"-Amber

Nina quickly snapped out of it

"What"-Nina

"Are you okay"-Amber

"Yeah"-Nina

"I can tell when you're lying"-Amber

"Okay fine. Derek wants me back. He told me that he's watching Fabian and I"-Nina

"And if I don't leave him bad things will happen"-Nina

Amber pulled Nina in to a hug. Nina had tears in her eyes. Fabian walked out

"What's wrong"-Fabian

"She told me about...Derek"-Amber

Fabian walked over to Nina and lifted her chin up

"Nina, look at me"-Fabian

Amber got up and went back in to the house

"Nina, look at me"-Fabian

Nina looked at him. She saw his sweet chocolate brown eyes

"Nothing will separate us"-Fabian

"I don't want you to get hurt"-Nina

"I don't care. In Rome & Juliet, Rome died for Juliet"-Fabian

"Only because he thought she was dead"-Nina

"It only proves how strong their love was"-Fabian

Nina looked at him. Fabian leaned in, Nina's phone rang

"Hello"-Nina

"Bad things will happen"-Mysterious Voice

"Derek, stop calling me"-Nina

"Oh, it's not Derek"-Mysterious Voice

"What, Derek's gone and I thought that it was him"-Nina

"Derek is here with me"-Mysterious Voice

"I want to talk to him"-Nina

The mysterious person gave the phone to Derek

"Derek?"-Nina

"Nina, thank god you're safe"-Derek

"Who has you"-Nina

"I can't say"-Derek

"Bad things"-Nina

"Yeah"-Derek

The mysterious person took the phone

"Nina, leave Fabian I'm all you need"-Mysterious person

"No you're not"-Nina

"Bad things _WILL _happen"-The mysterious person said before hanging up

"It's not Derek"-Nina

"Then who is it"-Fabian

"I have no clue"-Nina

* * *

I may update at 8 or so today. Or I may update tomorrow! I'll try my best to update today!

~~Alexis


	16. A talk about a break

Sorry I haven't updated I would've updated yesterday but I went to my school dance a thon. It's when you bring your family in and they get to learn the dances we did in P.E. I had so much fun with my friends. Running around dancing singing. But I was so tired when I got home

~~Alexis

* * *

Nina and Fabian both puzzled.

"What do we do"-Nina

"Get it out of our minds"-Fabian

"Last time we tried it just got worse"-Nina

"We can only hope for the best"-Fabian

Nina felt that Fabian alway knew what to say. Fabian held a hand out Nina and pulled her up

"What should we do"-Fabian

"Wanna make brownies"-Nina

"Sure, anything you want"-Fabian

Fabian and Nina went inside and wnet to the kitchen

Nina was wearing 3 tank tops and 2 long sleeved shirts. It was really warm in the house. She took off both long sleeves and 1 tank top

She was now wearing A red tank top and a black tank top and sweats

Fabian couldn't help bust stare at how beautiful Nina is

"What are you staring at"-Nina

Before Fabian could answer Jerome walked in

"Fabian, Nina's eyes are on her head not her chest"-Jerome

Nina blushed a very very deep red

"I'm sraring at her chest. I'm not perverted unlike you"-Fabian

"Sure you aren't"-Jerome said while leaving room with an apple in his hand

"Wow, Jerome admitted that he's perverted"-Nina

"I never said that"-Jerome yelled from down the hall

Nina giggled

Then Amber walked in

"Oooh, you guys are making brownies yummy! That reminds me of when I was little my cousin and I would have a brownie batter fight"-Amber

"I use to do that with my gran"-Nina

Fabian dipped his finger in the batter and started to draw on Nina's face

"What was that for"-Nina said while wiping off the batter on her cheek

"Just bored"-Fabian

"I'm bored to"-Nina

Nina dipped 3 finger in the batter and drew on Fabian's face

"I thought we were making brownies and not using the batter to draw on each other's faces"-Fabian

"Then lets put these brownies in the oven"-Nina

Fabian put the batter in to a tray thing (I don't know what it's called)

"Now all we have to do is wait for 2 minutes"-Nina

"Then what should we do"-Fabian

"Practice for the talent show"-Nina

"OMG!"-Amber

"What is it Ams"-Nina

"We have 2 weeks of school left and then we're on winter break"-Amber

"Wow"-Nina

"I only get another two weeks with you"-Fabian whispered in to Nina's ear whil he put his arms around her waist

"I know let's make the best of it"-Nina whipsered back

Fabian went in to his room and grabbed his guitar

Nina went in to a room with a piano

Nina started to play no ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky

"Wow"-Fabian

"It's one my favorites"-Nina

We should start practicing Stranger"-Fabian

They practiced until the timer went off for the brownies

After Nina took the brownies out she got a call from the mysterious person

"Hello"-Nina

"Hello again"-Mystery Person

"What do you want"-Nina

"Break up with your little boyfriend before break"-Mystery Person

"Why"-Nina

"Because you belog with me"-Mysterious Person

"Who are you"-Nina

"Let's say I'm an old friend"-Old Friend

"Okay old friend. Is Derek okay"-Nina

"Of course he is"-Old Friend

"I have to go"-Nina

"Nina"-Old Friend

"What"-Nina

"This is only the begining"-Old Friend

The line went dead

Nina's eyes went cold

"Nina?"-Fabain

"It's an old friend"-Nina

"Who's an old friend"-Fabian

"The one who says I belong with him"-Nina

"We need to end before break"-Nina

"Nothing"-Fabian was interupted by Nina

"Will ever break us apart"-Nina

Fabian pulled Nina into a tight hug

"Fabian, do you ever put anything before me"-Nina

"No"-Fabian

"That's one of the many things I love about you"-Nina

Fabian smiled

"How about you spend December with your gran and you can stay with me in January"-Fabian

"Will your parents aprove"-Nina

"They already have"-Fabian

"Since when"-Nina

"Since you were on the phone with this so called old friend"-Fabian

"That's so sweet of you"-Nina


	17. The dress color

The weather got better and soon it was the day that Nina and Fabian got to audition for the talent show

and were the ones that were judging

"Up next Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin" called from the MPR

Amber squealed and hugged them both and wished them the nest of luck

"Okay, so you two are singing stranger by secondhand serenade"

"Yeah"-Nina said in a nervous tone

When their auditions were over they went back to Amber

"So how did it go"-Amber

"Well I was really neverous, but"-Nina was cut off by her phone ringing

It was the old friend

"Hello, old friend"-Nina

"Hello Nina"-Old Friend

"What do you want now"-Nina said in a harsh tone

"Still you and your friend Derek, well lets say that he's in a better condition"-Old Friend

"What did you do to him"-Nina

"Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina, I didn't touch him he tried to break out and sadly he broke his ankle"-Old Friend

"Let me talk to him"-Nina

"He's still out"-Old Friend

"So you did hurt him"-Nina

"No, he tried to break out and I found him passed out in front of the dorr. I think he fell from th roof"-Old Friend

The so called Old Friend's voice sounded fromiliar

"Your voice is so fromiliar"-Nina

"Like I said I'm an old friend. The clock is ticking. Bad things"-the Old friend said before ending the line

"Derek is passed out because he tried to break out and the clock is ticking for Fabian and I"-Nina

"I hope he's alright"-Amber. Suddenly Amber got and idea

"OMG, Nina you and Fabian can pretend to break up"-Amber

"OMG, Amber you are a genius"-Nina said while hugging her

"I know"-Amber

"Thank you so much Amber"-Fabian said whil pulling Amber into a hug

"Any time Fabe"-Amber

They pulled apart

They both went back to the Anubis house

They walked in the house only to hear silence

"Guys, guys"-Nina

She found a note from Trudy

Went to the market will be back soon, Victor is in a bad mood stay in your rooms and be quiet and good and all of you will have nice warm chocolate chip cookies

-Trudy

The three teens split and went to their rooms

"So"-Amber

"I totaly owe you like 20"-Nina

"You could spend the ending of your summer with me"Amber

"I'd love to"-Nina

Amber smiled

The girls did their homework

"I should style your hair"-Amber said as she finished her english homework

"Okay"-Nina said as she closed her harry potter book

Nina got up and sat in the chair in front of the mirror

"Okay I should curl it"-Amber

"My hair is already curly"-Nina

"I know but it would be pretty if it had ringlet curls"-Amber

"I guess your right"-Nina

Amber started to curl Nina's hair

Amber finished 20 minutes later

"Nina, you look beautiful"-Amber

"Thank you Amber"-Nina

"We should pick out your clothing fo the talent show"-Amber

"Amber, we don't know if Fabian and I made it"-Nina

"I heard you guys sing stranger and I know you're going to make it"-Amber said whil drgging Nina to her dresser

"Okay do you have any dresses"-Amber

"No, I never really thought that I'd need one"-Nina

Amber opened a drawer and looked through all the things Nina has

"Okay we're going in to town tomorrow. Thank goodness it's saturday"-Amber

"Amber, I don't have any money to buy anything"-Nina

Just then Amber pulled out a credit card

"Amber, no I couldn't"-Nina

"Yes you will"-Amber

"No"-Nina

"Yes"-Amber

"NO"-Nina

"YES"-Amber

the girls went like this for a while. Until Jerome walked in

"WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!"-Jerome

"No"-Amber

"What's all this about"-Jerome

"Amber is trying to convince me to let her buy me a dress"-Nina

"Let her, she will actualy go out and buy 1 of her choice"-Jerome

"Fine, I cave"-Nina

Amber squealed

"All settled"-Jerome

"Yes, thank you"-Nina

Jerome left and closed the door

"Amber, I get to choose the dress"-Nina

"Fine, but I get to choose the shoes and accessories"-Amber

"Okay fine"-Nina

"Okay what color do you want"-Amber

"I was thinking purple"-Nina

"Okay we'll get you a purple dress"-Amber

Trudy walked in through the door

Amber and Nina went down stairs to go help Trudy

They got all of the groceries out of the car and put them away

"Okay dearies you can do what ever you like and tell everyone that they can come out of their rooms"-Trudy

Amber told the girls and Nina told the guys

Nina knocked on Jerome and Alfie's door

No answer

She knocked again

No answer

"Alfie Jerome you can come out now"-Nina

No answer

"Fine I guess Amber and I can have Mick and Fabian help us pick out a bikinis for when I stay here for summer break"-Nina

Then Jerome came running out of their room

"What colors"-Jerome

Nina bursted out laughing

"Nina never joke about girls in bikinis"-Jerome

'Well you can come out of your room"-Nina

Jerome went out to the common room with Alfie behind him

Nina knocked on Mick and Fabian's door

"Come in"-Mick

Nina came in to see Fabian strumming his guitar and Mick studying

"Hey, you guys can come out of your room now"-Nina

Mick got up and went to the common room

"What are you playing"-Nina

"Lucky"-Fabian

"I love that song"-Nina

"I never got the chance to learn it"-Nina

"I can teach it to you"-Fabian

Nina sat on Fabian's bed

Fabian handed her his guitar and told her where her fingers go

"See this finger goes here and this one goes there"-Fabian said while fixing here fingers

Nina beh=gan strumming and by the time she was done learning the song it was dinner

"That's impossible, Alfie"-Mara

"What's impossible"-Nina

"He thinks that people can get a brain transplant and become and alien"-Mara

"That is impossibe"-Fabian

"No it's not"-Alfie

"Alfie, if you have a brain transplant you can die"-Nina

"It's impossible to survive with out a brain even for a second"-Mara

Alfie was now upset

Trudy set the food on the table

They had pasta ad a side salad

When they were done eating they sat in the common room and talked

"Nina how did your and Fabian's audition go"-Mara

"Well, I was really nervous and so was Fabe and I guess we did okay"-Nina

"Okay? You guys were amazing"-Amber

"Nina and I are ggoing in to town to get her a dress"-Amber

"What color were you thinking"-Mara

"I was thinking purple"-Nina

"But I knda want white"-Nina

"Cool"-Mara

"Alfie give me back my hair piece"-Patricia

"Not unless you admit that you're and alian"-Alfie

"Alfie"-Patricia

"C'mon it's time you tell everyone that you are"-Alfie

"I don't have to because I'm not"-Patricia

"You know you are"-Alfie

Patricia slapped Alfie

"Fine I'll give it back"-Alfie said while holding his jaw

Patricia grabbed the hair piece and went up stairs to get ready for bed

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed"-Amber

* * *

**Okay I'm trying to find a white dress for 1 of Nina's choices and if any1 can find a white 1 and give me the website address that would be so great! I have a purple choice for Nina the website is .com/image/purple+dresses+/ChicaChilena_**

**~~Alexis**


	18. The Talent Show

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been swmped with school! From projects to homeworkk to practicing music!

~~Alexis

Soon it was the day to see who's in the talent show and who isn't

AT SCHOOL

"Okay lets go see"-Amber said pointing at the sheet of paper

Nina's jaw dropped when she saw the paper

"OMG! You guys made it!"-Amber

"We have to go find Fabian"-Nina

Nina and Amber ran off in to the halls to go find him

Amber found him talking to Joy

"I'm sorry for all the problems I caused you and Nina"-Joy

"By far this is the worst thing you have done"-Fabian

"I know, an I know it's wrong for me to ask for you to accept my apology"-Joy

"You'll have to tell Nina that you're sorry"-Fabian

"I will"-Joy said before walking off

Nina came up behind Amber

"Oh there's Fabian"-Nina

Nina ran up to Fabian hugged him tightly

"We made it"-Nina

"Made what?"-Fabian

"You're suppost to be the smart one"-Nina

Fabian was still puzzled

"The talent show"-Nina

"Oh my gosh are you serious"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina said before pulling away

"Uhh, Nina"-Joy

"Yeah"-Nina

"I'm sorry for all of the problems and troubles I caused you and Fabian"-Joy

Joy had tears in her eyes

"It's just I had a huge crush on Fabian and I'm really sorry. I've been a really nasty person and I'll understand if you don't want to accept my apology"-Joy

Nina was way past all of that

"Joy, I'll accept your apology. Forgive and forget"-Nina

"Thank you"-Joy

"Anytime"-Nina

The bell rang and their school day went on

Soon it was the end of the day and all of the Anubis kids were walking back to the house except fo Nina and Fabian. They had to practice for the talent show

"So, Patricia"-Amber

"Yeah"-Patricia

Amber was looking at how Jerome was flirting with Mara

"Do you think Jerome has a thing for Mara"-Amber

"Now that I look at it I guess he does"-Patricia said while looking at the chemistry that Mara had with Jerome

"We should toatly fix them up"-Amber

"Okay, I'm up for that. After the whole Mick thing Mara could use a boyfriend"-Patricia

The group of teenager walked in to the house

Nina and Fabian were at the house 5 minuutes later

"I am so tired"-Nina

"What's been keeping you up"-Fabian

"Just the dream I told you abiut. The one where I'm in my room and Derek is there to"-Nina

"I wonder if it really is Derek"-Fabian

Nina shrugged before putting her bag on the table

Before they knew it was friday and it was the day of the talent show

It was 1 minute before class ended

"Alright I hope you all have a splendid vacation and good bye" said before the bell rang

Amber pulled Nina out of the building and dragged her to the house

The girls were the first two at the house Amber and Nina rushed up the stairs and to their room

"Okay first we need to put on your dress"-Amber

Nina went to her closet and pulled out her dress

Nina admired the purple dress

Nina put on the dress

"Okay now we're going to do ringlet curls"-Amber

Nina sat down on the chair in front of the mirror

Amber curled Nina's hair and then her's

"Done just in time"-Amber

Nina slid on her black ballet flats

and Amber put on her grey ballet flats

Amber was wearing a light pink dress

"Okay let's go"-Nina

Nina and Amber went down the stairs to see Fabian wearing a purple dress shirt skinny jeans and white sneakers

"Nina, you look, stunning"-Fabian said trying not to stammer

"Thank you"-Nina said whil blushing

Then Nina's phone rang

"Hello there old friend"-Nina

"Hello Nina"

"So I guess that you'll be there to see me break up with Fabian"-Nina

"You know it"

"I need to go. Don't want to be late for breaking up with the love of my life"-Nina

"See you there"

"See you there"-Nina

Nina hung up her phone and went to the MPR

Fabian and Nina were the first to go on

Fabian's parents were sitting in the front row

"Ready"-Nina

"Ready"-Fabian

Nina went on stage and started to play the piano and then Fabian joined in

Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection  
I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hopeing that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are  
_[x4]_

Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are

I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
You call me a stranger

Everyone clapped and cheered

The talent show went on and soon it was over

"Fabian, you did so well"-Fabian's mother

"Thanks mum"-Fabian

"And you must be Nina"-Fabian's mom

"Hi, "-Nina

pulled Nina in to a tght hug, so tight that she couldn't breathe

"Let go of her before you kill her"-Fabian's father said jokingly

Fabian's mom let go of Nina

"You must be Nina"

"Yes, yes I am"-Nina

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you to"-Nina

"We are so excited to have you over for the ending of winter vacation"

"I'm excited to"-Nina

"Nina, sweetheart you did so well"-Gran

"Gran!"-Nina

Nina hugged her Gran

"Are you ready to go back yet"-Gran

"Uh, yeah just I'd like you to meet Fabian and Mr and "-Nina

Nina introduced her to Fabian and both his parents

"Fabian, we'll be waiting in the car"

"Okay"-Fabian

"Nina, I'll also be in the car"-Gran

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"-Nina

Nina's Gran walked off

Nina winked at Fabian proving that plan to "break up" was about to start

"I saw you talking to Joy"-Nina

"Yeah, we're just friends"-Fabian

"Then why did you kiss her"-Nina

"I didn't"-Fabian

"Liar, Fabian we're over"-Nina

Nina said before walking off

Nina texted Fabian

"Can't wait to see you during the vacation. Love ya ;) -Nina"

* * *

**I'll try to update next week. I have to go to Arizona this weekend! I also have to do Ancient China projects. So I'll try my best**

**~~Alexis :)**


	19. He knows

**I'm staying home sick today so I'll be posting all day!**

**~~Alexis**

* * *

The weeks went on and now it was time for Nina to go spend the rest o winter vacation with Fabian

"Did you remember to bring him his christmas gift"-Gran

"Yes I did"-Nina

"Then why is it in my hand"-Gran

"I thought"-Nina

Nina's gran handed it to her

"C'mon lets go you don't want to miss your flight"-Gran

Nina and her Gran got in the car and started to drive to the airport

"Bye Gran"-Nina

"Bye sweetheart"-Gran

Nina boarded on the plane an went off the Britan

The flight was long and Nina landed

Nina got off the flight and grabbed her lugage

She looked for Fabian

Someone covered Nina's eyes

"Guess who"

"mmmm... Amber"-Nina

"Wrong"

"Is it my british boyfriend"-Nina guessed

"How did you know"-Fabian

Nina turned around and hugged him

"Ready to go"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina

Fabian grabbed the heavy lugage that Nina couldn't carry

They got in the cab and went off to Fabian's home

They sat in the cab with a comfortable silence

When they got to Fabian's house Nina's jaw dropped

"Fabian, your house is so big and beautiful"-Nina

"Are you going to just sit there or do you want to come in"-Fabian

Nina blushed and got out of the cab

Fabian's mother greeted them at the front step

"Nina, darling you're even more pretty than I remember"-Fabian's mother

"Thank you "-Nina

"Fabian, why din't you show Nina where she'll be sleeping"Fabian's mother

"Okay"-Fabian

"I'm going to lunch with some of my friends, I'll be back in 3 hours"-Fabian's mother

"That's a long time to be having lunch"-Fabian

"We're going to see a movie to"-Fabian's mother said before walking out the door

"So where am I sleeping"-Nina

"Let me show you"-Fabian

Fabian and Nina went up stairs and to Nina's room

Her room was exactly like it was in the Anubis house

"Wow, it's like I never left the Anubis house"-Nina

"My, mum saw your room and wanted you to be cozy in our house"-Fabian

"So, do I get to see your room"-Nina

"Depends"-Fabian

"Depends on what"-Nina

"If you're ready to see my insane collection of guitars"-Fabian

"I think I'm up for it"-Nina

Fabian and Nina walked out of the room and went to Fabian's room

His room was a dark shade of blue

Nina looked at his insane collection of guitars

"Wow, that's a really in sane coleection of guitars"-Nina

"Yeah, I know"-Fabian

"What do you want to do now"-Nina

"How would you like to see my mum's insane collection of movies"-Fabian

"Sure"-Nina

Nina and Fabian went to the theater room

There were comfy leather seats and a huge screen

"Wow"-Nina

"You're always shocked at everything in my house. Try not to have a cardiac arrest"-Fabian joked

Nina playfuly smacked him on his chest

"What movie"-Fabian

"Twilight"-Nina

"What is up with girls and vampires"-Fabian

"Why, you jealous"-Nina

"No, why would I be jealous of dead cold being"-Fabian

" 'Cause they're hot"-Nina

Fabian gave Nin the are you serious look

"You know that I was just kidding"-Nina

"Beside you're way cuter than a vampire"-Nina

Fabian slightly blushed

"Which Twilight movie"-Fabian

"The 1st then 2nd then 3rd"-Nina

"How many Twilight movies are there"-Fabian

"4, the first 3 are out and the 4th will be split up in to 2 parts"-Nina

Fabian put the movie in and st next to Nina

Nina fell asleep half way through the movie, so did Fabian

Fabian's mother saw them sleeping and wrapped a blanket around them

Nina woke up a half hour later

"Fabian wake up"-Nina

Fabian woke up and smiled at Nina

"We fell asleep through the movie"-Nina

Nina's phone rang

"Hello"-Nina

"You lied"-Old Friend

"What"-Nina

"You lied about breaking up with Fabian"-Old Friend

"How"-Nina was cut off by him

"Did I know, I know everything about you"-Old Friend

"Who the hell are you"-Nina

"Can't say, but you'll find out soon"-Old Friend

The line went dead

"He knows"-Nina

"Who knows what"-Fabian

"My Old Friend knows that we lied about breaking up"-Nina

"I won't let anything hurt you"-Fabian

* * *

**I'll try to update againg today! I may finish this story by the end of this month or this week. Depends on how often I update. I will create a sequel!**

**~~Alexis**


	20. See you soon

"What time is it"-Nina

"6"-Fabian

Nina's stomach growled

"I'll take that as you're hungry"-Fabian

"Yeah"-Nina

"What do you wwant to eat"-Fabian

"Pizza"-Nina

Fabian grabbed Nina's hand and helped her up

Fabian led Nina to the kitchen

"We can make our own"-Fabian

Nina suddenly became sad

"What's wrong"-Fabian

"Nothing, just that the last time that I mad pizza was with...my parents"-Nina

"Do you want to go out and get pizza"-Fabian

"Please"-Nina said on the verge of tears

Fabian pulled Nina in to a tight hug

He lifted Nina's chin up so that they could be face to face

"First time I heard that they was dead I couldn't beleive that they were gone"-Nina

"They're not gone"-Fabian

"What"-Nina

"They're gone from this world but she'll always be in your heart"-Fabian

"Why do you always know what to say"-Nina

"Don't know"-Fabian

Nina giggled

They pulled away and looked in to each other's eyes

Their lips met

Suddenly, there was flash of light

They quickly pulled away

It was Fabian's mother

"Aww, my little boy is growing up"

"Mum"-Fabian

Nina was now ruby red

"Remember when Amber and Jerome took pictures"-Nina

"Yeah"-Fabian

was now gone

They left the house and walked in to town

"My cousin is getting married 2 weeks before we go back to school"-Fabian

"Aww"-Nina

"I was wondering if you'd fancy being my date"-Fabian

"I would love to be your date"-Nina

Nina and Fabian arrived at the pizzaria

They both ordered a slice of deep dish pizza

Then someone they both never expected to see again until schooled started walked in

"Joy"-Nina

"Nina, Fabian"-Joy

"Hi"-Nina

"Hi"-Joy

'Would you like to join us"-Nina

"Uhh,"-Joy

"C'mon please"-Nina

"Sure, why not"-Joy

Joy sat down

"So what are you doing here"-Nina

"Just wanted some pizza"-Joy

Joy's sleeve started to roll up she quickly pulled it back down

"Well we just ordered"-Nina

Joy seemed really paranoid

"Joy, is there something wrong"-Nina

"No, why"-Joy

"You just seem paranoid"-Nina

"I'm just thinking"-Joy

"Uhh, I need to go"-Joy

"But, you just got here"-Nina

"My parents want me home"-Joy

"Okay, maybe we can meet up again"-Nina

"Yeah sure tomorrow, here at 3"-Joy

Jot left

"What's Joy hiding"-Fabian

"I don't know,but I'm going to find out"-Nina

Their food came and when they were finished eating Nina's phone rang

"Hello, dear Old Friend"-Nina

"Hello Nina, miss me"-Old Friend

"Not often"-Nina

"You'll see me soon"-Old Friend

"How long is soon"-Nina

"Sooner than you think"-Old Friend

"See you soon"-Nina

Nina shut her phone

"He's coming"-Nina

Fabian didn't answer

Nina looked deep in to his eyes. She saw all of the pain, misery, and all blame that Fabian brought to himself

"It's not your fault"-Nina

"I know it's just, I hate that this guy is obessed with you"-Fabian

Nina thought of the movie obessed

"Let's go"-Fabian

They left the resturant and walked in an awkward silence

When they got home they had no idea of what to do

"What should we do"-Fabian

"I don't know"-Nina

All of this drama has ruined their relationship

The doorbell rang

Fabian got up and answered the door, it was Amber and Mick

"Hey, what are you guys doing here"-Fabian

"Well we wanted to see if you were okay...because of the stalker thing"-Amber

"Yeah, I'm fine"-Fabian

"I'm going to call Nina"-Amber

"No need for that"-Nina

"OMG! NINA!"-Amber exclaimed

"Hi Amber"-Nina

"Why didn't you tell me you were sending vacation with Fabian"-Amber

"Never came up"-Nina

"You guys can come in or do you want to stay out in the freezing cold"-Fabian

Amber smiled

They came in and sat in the living room

"So what have you two been up to"-Amber

"Well I just got here today"-Nina

"Not much is going then"-Mick

"Yep"-Fabian

Amber couldn't help but notice how distant Nina and Fabian seemed. Amber gave Mick the go along with I'm about to say look

"Uhh, Mick look at the time. We'll be late for our movie"-Amber

"What, oh yeah the movie. Almost forgot"-Mick

Mick and Amber quickly got up. Nina and Fabian followed them to the door and said their goodbyes

Just as they left Nina realized how distant her and Fabian seemed

"Fabian, do you think that we're distant"-Nina

"Now that I look at it, we kinda are"-Fabian

Nina looked down at her shoes

He lifted her face and said

"I love you, Nina Martin"-Fabian

Her face lit up

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips

"I love you to"-Nina said after the pulled away

For the rest of they day they didn't think about the mysterious Old Friend

* * *

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter! I couldn't think of anything! What is Joy hiding? When will the Old Friend show up? I have no idea! So, you'll have to read!**

**~~Alexis**

**P.S. Was backwards is saw and saw backwards is was! Bob backwards is Bob! Mom backwards is Mom! Dad backwards is Dad!**

**I always point out the obvious**

**~~Alexis ;)**


	21. I told we can make it through anything

Nina woke up next to Fabian with a blanket wrapped around them. Nina looked over at the door. There was a note. She got up replacing herself with a pillow. She took the note off the door and opened it. This is what it said

_Nina and Fabian,_

_Yup, I've broken in to Fabian's house. You don't know who I am. Soon you will find out_

_Your Stlaker,_

_Old Friend_

Nina took a deep breath in. She jumped when Fabian got of the couch

"Sorry, what do you have inyour hand"-Fabian

"A note, from our stalker"-Nina

"He broke in last night"-Nina

Fabian took the note from Nina and read it

"It's not the first time someone broke in to our house"-Fabian said under his breath

Nina heard

'Who broke in"-Nina

"Well, it was my cousin. She left her phone here and said it has her entire work schedule and all of the stuff she neede for her job. So, no worries"-Fabian

Nina was releived when she heard it was his cousin

Fabian grabbed her hands and looked deep in to her eyes

Nina looked down at her feet. She blushed. Fabian smiled. Nina lifted her face, and Fabian leaned in. The moment was ruined when Fabian's phone started to ring

"Hello"-Fabian

It was Joy. She was crying scared

"Fabian, please come get me"-Joy

"Where are you"-Fabian

"I'm at my house (Glass breaks in the background)"-Joy

"Please come quick. No! No/ NO DON'T STOP!"-Joy

The line went dead

"We have to get Joy"-Fabian

"Is she okay"-Nina

"No"-Fabian

Nina and Fabian slipped on their shoes grabbed their Jackets and rushed out the house

Joy lived on 23 Bakers Street. They didn't bother getting a cab. They ran to her house

The door was locked when they got there. Fabian busted down the door

"No, stop please"-Joy cried

"She's up the stairs"-Nina

They ran up the stair and in to Joy's room. Her room was trashed, she was in the corner with someone trying to hurt her

"Get away from her"-Nina

The man was obviously drunk

"Who are you"-The drunk man asked

The man colapsed. They grabbed Joy and ran out of the house. From what they know the man had died of alchol poisoning

"Why was he trying to hurt you"-Nina

"He's my step dad"-Joy

"My mother, took off. Leaving me with him. She left , 2 weeks ago. Ever since then he started drinking and hitting me"-Joy

Joy's arms were scratched up and so were her legs. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Joy didn't want any more trouble with the police. They called her dad. Her dad thanked them. Joy promised to keep contact with them. They didn't come home until late afternoon

Nina was still shocked that Joy was being abused. Fabian saw the shock in Nina's eyes

"She'll be fine. I know she will"-Fabian said before pulling her in to a tight hug

"I know she will. It's just, she kept this a secret for 2 weeks"-Nina

"I know, she must've been really scared"-Fabian

"Poor Joy"-Nina

Fabian's mother walked in.

"I just talked to Joy's father. She's okay"

Fabian mouthed, "Nina's in shock" to his mother

"Nina, sweety, things wil get better"

"Fabian, your father and I have to go out for dinner, for his job"

"Okay, what time are you leaving"-Fabian

"It's 3 right now so, 8"

"Okay"-Fabian

","-Nina

"Yes"

"Thank you for telling us how Joy is doing"-Nina

"Anytime sweetheart" said before leaving the room

"Amber can't come over today nor can Mick. Mick has practice and Amber said her and her mum are going shopping"-Fabian

"It's okay. I get to spend more time with you"-Nina

They were still locked in each other's arms. Fabian kissed Nina ever so softly

"What should we do"-Nina

"We can, we can, I don't know"-Fabian

Nina gasped

"What what is it? Is something wrong"-Fabian

"No I brought all of the Degrassi seaasons"-Nina

"And you want to watch them"-Fabian

"You read my mind"-Nina

"My room or your room"-Fabian

"My room"-Nina

They went up to Nina's room and watched the 5th season

They both fell asleep at midnight

* * *

Nina woke up at 3 A.M. Fabian wasn't in the room

"Nina"-Old Friend

"Who's there"-Nina

Derek stepped out of the darkness

"Derek?"-Nina

"Remember me Nina. Derek's little brother. You should remember, it's me little Joshy"-Josh (Old Freind)

"FABIAN"-Nina

"Fabian's gone"-Josh

"What did you do to him"-Nina

"Let's say that he'll never wake up"-Josh

Josh sat on Nina's bed. She was curled in a ball

"It's okay Nina. You have me now"-Josh

Nina screamed. Josh looked exactly like Derek

Fabian tackled Josh to the floor

"LEAVE HER ALONE"-Fabian

"She wants me and I want her"-Josh

"I hate you, Josh! I hope you rot in hell!"-Nina

Fabian punched Josh in the face so many times that Josh blacked out

Nina realized that her dream had come true

"I thought you were dead"-Nina

"No, I woke up tied up in a chair"-Fabian

The police came barging through the door

Nina and Fabian looked at each other

"I told you that we can make it through anything"-Fabian

* * *

**The end of this story! I'm making a sequel! It's called What happened to us? I'll start writing it tomorrow and post it tomorrow!**

**~~Alexis**


End file.
